


A New Road to Home

by Bravo Tango (Diamond_Wolves)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Wolves/pseuds/Bravo%20Tango
Summary: Lost in unknown territory, Dame Eli and her new-found companion Nico must traverse their way back to their borders. (Medieval AU) (Cross-posted from fanfiction.net)





	A New Road to Home

**Hey all! Here's a one-shot of Nico x Eli. This will take place in an medieval alternate universe with no magic. I'll use some of historic aspects to the best of my abilities.**

**A little forewarning: I do not know much about armor, fight, weapons, survival skills, animals, and etc. **

"Blah" — Speech

"Blah" — Speech in another language

_'Blah' _— Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

*_Blah_* — Sound effects in speech

(**_Blah_**) — Author's notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Love Live! School Idol Project. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

* * *

* * *

_THUNK_

"ARGH!"

"AMBUSH!"

"The enemy is upon us! To arms! TO ARMS!"

_'What the!?'_ Eli throws over her blanket and scrambles to the armor rack. _'Damnation!'_ She curses as she puts on her chain-mail and then her gambeson. _'How did they catch us like this?'_ Eli hears various battle cries all around her but she ignores them and focuses on her armor. With her breastplate secured, Eli reaches for—

_SHNK_

"Guh!"

Eli turns around to see a shadow of someone crashing towards her tent. She looks up to see the tent shaking and then collapsing down toward her head. The blonde turns around and grabs her long-sword just as the top crashes onto Eli. "Ah!" Eli crashes face-first to the ground. The knight struggles around the canvas but she was able to draw out her sword. She stabs into the material to make an opening. The blonde crawls out and stands up to look around.

It was chaos. Tents are burning and her comrades are locked into a vicious melee with the enemy.

"WARGH!"

Eli pivots around to see an enemy in some strange armor charging right at her with some kind of curved sword over their head. The blonde knight brought her sword up just in time to stop the blade on her hilt. Eli thrusts her leg up and slams her knee against the enemy's groin.

"Kuh!"

Eli was about to twist her sword but the enemy recovered faster and twists their sword to slam the pommel against Eli's temple.

"Ah!" Eli drops to the ground and she cradles the injured area. She feels something dripping to her eyelid and she instinctively closes her eye. Eli reaches for her weapon but it was kicked away.

"Ohw adre ouy ivnade rou adnl."

Eli looks up as the enemy speaks their language. The enemy raises their weapon, ready to strike her down. The blonde pants as she grips the soil. _'No please.'_

_Shunk_

"Gah!"

The enemy starts to fall and Eli rolls to the side. She looks back to see a knife-like object lodged in one of the joints at the back of the knee. The enemy grunts and tries to get up.

_'No!'_ Eli dives into the enemy, forcing them to the ground. Eli scrambles and grips the back of the enemy's helmet to slam it to the ground. She raises the head back up and slams it down again.

_Again_

_Again_

_Again_

"Hey! We gotta go!"

Eli twists around to see a petite person wearing a cloak. The knight only sees crimson eyes staring back at her as the lower part of the face is covered. Eli looks around and spots her sword to the side. She rolls forward to grab it and stands up at the ready.

"Hey whoa whoa." The person waves their arms. "I'm an ally."

Eli narrows her eyes.

"Look," The person searches something in her pocket and pulls out something. "See?" It was the crest of the Kingdom of Otonokizaka.

Eli lowers her sword and takes a shaky breath. She notes a rucksack on her savior's back and a larger one on the ground. She analyzes the surrounding to hear the battle dying down.

The person sighs in relief and picks up the rucksack. The person looks around and points at the nearby forest. "Listen, we gotta leave."

"Are you suggesting to run?"

The person opens—

"WARRRGH!"

"ENEMY REINFORCEMENT!"

"ALL TROOPS! RETREAT! Return to the outpost!"

Eli and the person turn to the loud voice. _'General Honoka.'_

_Plop_

"Here," The person drops the rucksack near Eli's feet. "Let's go." The person makes their way to the forest.

"Should we not regroup with the rest?"

The person shakes their head. "We can't. The enemy is separating us from the main force." The person fully turns to the knight. "We're the only ones in this area."

Eli feels a chill in her spine; besides the battle raging from the distance, she can only hear the fire crackling and the distant enemy reinforcements.

"Hurry!" The person waves Eli over. "We have to leave _now_."

The blonde grits her teeth. "Fine." The knight picks up the rucksack and looks around for her sheath. After finding it, Eli sheathes her long-sword and nods at her companion.

The person nods back. "Let's go." They both flee into the forest, leaving behind the burning encampment.

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

_Daybreak..._

"Ok..." The person stops and leans against a tree. "We should be far enough."

Eli stops and collects her breathing; her breath is visible in the air. _'God, we have been running for so long.'_ "Ah!"

"What?" The person starts looking around.

Eli bows to the person. "I apologize for my rude behavior. Thank you for saving my life."

"...Really?" Nico sighs and shakes her head. "It's no problem."

"Regardless," Eli raises her head. "I am—"

"Holy hell!" The person strides to Eli. "You're injured."

"Ah yes." Eli reaches to her injury but the person grabs the knight's hand.

"Oi you could get it infected." The cloaked person looks around and then spots a tree stump. "Let's go." They walk to the spot while Eli has flushed cheeks from the hand-holding. The person guides Eli down to the stump and takes off their rucksack. They reach inside to pull out a water-skin, cloth, bandages, and some kind of container. The person looks at Eli. "I'm going to clean it and put on some medicine."

Eli slowly nods.

The person pours water on the cloth and dabs around Eli's injury. "Not a deep gash, but it could reopen."

Eli tries not to wince from the light touches. The knight notes that the person has some kind of throwing-knife holster around their chest; there seems to be several knives left. There is a hatchet strapped on the right side of their hips. Other than that, the person has a cloak and some kind of flexible yet durable pants. She then takes a look at the person's red eyes but she instead focuses on the face-mask. "I apologize for being too forward, but may I have your name?"

The person opens the container and Eli sees some kind of cream. "The name's Nico Yazawa."

When Nico applies the cream to the gash and Eli sighs at the soothing effect. "You have my thanks Nico."

"Like I said, no problem." Nico reaches down to pick up the bandages.

"Oh." Eli puts her hand on her breastplate. "I am Dame Eli of House Ayase."

"Hey Eli." Nico wraps the bandages around Eli's head.

Eli pauses at the casual remark. "...So. What is your role in the army?"

"I'm a freelance ranger." Nico secures the bandage. "I usually scout ahead of the army." She steps back. "That should do for now."

_'That would explain why I have not seen her before.'_ Eli touches the bandages. "Thank you again Nico."

"Hn." Nico looks at Eli's chest. "In any case, you have to take that off and hide it somewhere."

The knight places her hand on her breastplate. "What? Why?"

Nico sweeps her arm to the forest. "That armor is a shining beacon in these woods."

"I..." Eli looks at her breastplate and then the surrounding area. _'I really do attract attention.'_ "I suppose that is logical." The knight sighs as she stands up and unclips the breastplate.

Nico reaches into the other rucksack to pull out a small shovel. "Right here should be good." The ranger starts digging.

Eli leans down. "Do you have an extra shovel?"

Nico shakes her head. "No." She looks at the armor. "You can use that." Eli's disbelief must have shown in her face as Nico continues, "What? It's going to be buried anyway." She continues to dig.

Eli stares at her breastplate and touches her family's engravings. _'Farewell.'_ Eli sighs and plunges the armor into the ground. After some time, they dug a hole and placed Eli's armor inside. They kicked the dirt back and fill the hole.

"Right," Nico pats her pants. The ranger then flinches and tackles Eli to the ground.

"Oof. Nico—"

"Shhh." Nico puts her finger on Eli lips.

Eli blushes at the proximity but she stays silent. A second later, the knight hears multiple footsteps. She curses at her lack of awareness. _'How shameful.'_ Eli listens, _'There are... one, two, three... four people.'_ The blonde looks around and spots her sword to the side. She tries to grab for it but her position prevents her from reaching it. Eli then feels Nico pressing closer as the ranger reaches over to grab the long-sword and slowly passes the weapon to the blonde. Eli accepts the weapon and slightly nods her head. Nico nods back and takes out her hatchet.

As the party walks by, Eli hears them speaking their language; she almost gasp when she heard the fourth voice. _'It's her.'_ Even though the voice was muffled, Eli recognizes the enemy from last night. _'I should have finished her.'_

They stay silent until the enemy party is gone. Nico sighs, "That was close."

Eli sighs as well but then she remembers their position. "Nico?" The knight can feel her cheeks heat up. "Can you get up?"

The blonde thought she saw Nico blush but the ranger jumps off the knight. "Sorry," Nico mumbles and offers her free hand to Eli. The blonde accepts the hand and stands up. "Anyway you don't stand out anymore."

Eli looks down at her gambeson and leggings. The blonde knight then catches Nico's gaze on her sword that was near her hips. "No." Eli brings her sword to her chest.

Nico blinks at the statement. "...Relax." She quickly turns around. "Your sword isn't all that shiny."

Eli's eye twitches at the unintentional insult. "...In any case, we should make our way to the outpost."

Nico starts to fidget. "I don't think we should."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Nico starts to grab the hem of pants. "Don't you think it was too easy to build our outposts?" Nico crosses her arms. "I can't really explain it. It just feels bad to go there."

Eli mulls over Nico's fears. _'Now that she mentions it, the outposts were not difficult to construct. There were also less opposition and they ran when they saw our forces.'_ While Nico is a stranger, she saved Eli's life. "How about this," Eli relaxes her hands to her sides. "We check the outpost from a distance."

Nico stays silent as she thinks over the option. She then nods her head. "I can deal with that."

"Okay," Eli starts walking, "We should—"

_Growl_

Eli's cheeks heat up and she holds her stomach. _'Why now...'_

Nico chuckles and reaches into larger rucksack to pull out some dried meat and bread. "We can eat and walk." The ranger offers the food to the knight. "Here."

Eli nods accepts the offering. "My thanks." They bite into the food as they talk toward the outpost.

.

. .

_Several hours later..._

. .

.

Eli scowls behind a bush as the enemy dumps her fellow countrymen into a ditch. _'It seems Nico's instincts were correct.'_ She notes the strange heavy armor on the enemy. _'Their commander was willing to lure us this deep in their territory before launching a counterattack.'_ The knight shakes her head. _'They must be crazy or a genius.'_ Eli looks at Nico and signals to the ranger to follow her.

They both skulk for a while before Nico leans close to whisper. "What do we do now?"

Eli whispers back. "We have to assume that all of the outposts have been taken." _'I hope everyone else made it to safety.'_

"So we have to get back to our borders?"

"Yes," Eli ducks under a tree branch. "Do you know much about this land?"

Nico shrugs, "A little. I explored a little and took a look at some unfinished maps but that's about it."

Eli internally sighs as she adjusts her rucksack, _'The crown prince was too impatient and rushed this expedition.'_ "We will have to try our luck then."

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

_Hours later..._

"We should set up camp."

Eli turns to Nico who is squinting at the setting sun. "Okay. Where should we go?"

"We should find a decent spot..." Nico looks around. "Ah." Nico points at a direction. "That's a good spot." The ranger waves at Eli as she walks to the area; it is a clearing with a fallen log. "C'mon."

Eli nods and follows after Nico to the clearing. Once there, the both of them drop their rucksacks onto the ground. Nico reaches into Eli's bag and takes out the shovel. The knight looks around. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Nico stops to consider. "Hmm." She then takes her hatchet out and offers it to Eli. "Can you get some firewood then?"

Eli accepts the axe. "I could do that."

Nico raises her eyebrow. "Do you know what to look for?"

Eli places her sword near the bags. "You just collect the wood correct?"

Nico sighs, "You have to find _dry_ wood. Any wood soaked with water takes too long to burn."

Eli tilts her head. "How can you tell it is dried?"

"I usually break the wood. If it snaps then that means it's dry. Also," Nico picks up a sack and turns it upside-down, dumping the contents on the floor. She picks up a bundle of rope and the empty sack to give it to the knight. "Pick up sticks, leaves, grass, anything. So long as it's dead and dry. If you have time, you can chop some of the tree bark. So long—"

"As it is dry." Eli interrupts as she accepts the bag and rope.

Eli could see part of the mask twitch. "Well aren't you're fast learner." Nico picks up the shovel and looks at the sun. "The sun is about to set so we should hurry."

"Right." Eli jogs of to collect tinder, kindling, and firewood.

.

. .

_~40 minutes later..._

. .

.

Eli wipes her forehead as she finishes tying the rope around a bundle of sticks. She takes a peek inside her bag to see dried grass, bark, and other various dead plants. _'That should be enough.'_ The knight shoulders the bag and grips the ends of the rope to strap it to her shoulder. With everything secured, she makes her way back to their camp.

When she comes back, she sees Nico setting a flat piece of rock down on the ground. As she gets closer, Eli can now see that it is shallow pit where there is a ring of rocks around it.

Nico looks up as the knight stops near the pit. "Ah you're back."

Eli nods as she places the bundle and bag on the ground. "I hope these are sufficient?"

"Well let's see." Nico dumps the bag and combs through the contents. "Hmm." She then looks over the bundle. "These are good." Nico looks up and Eli thinks she sees a smile. "You really do learn fast."

Eli swells her chest as she smiles. "Of course."

"Alright. I'll get the fire burning." Nico weaves and sets the tinder in the middle of the pit.

Eli places the hatchet next to Nico. "Here."

Nico nods her head as she continues to place the wood in the pit. "Thanks."

Eli picks up her sword and walks over to the log. She sits down and places the sword on the side of the log. She gets comfortable and watches as Nico prepares the fire.

The ranger had just finished setting up the firewood as Nico reaches for some black rock and some kind of metal. She hits them together and sparks fly over to the tinder. After several strikes, the tinder catches on fire. Nico bends down and blows on the rising fire. After some time, the kindling catches on fire and the ranger pushes herself back. Once the sticks catch on fire, Nico stands up and turns to Eli. "I'm going to prepare the food."

Eli nods and looks back at the growing fire as the ranger plunges sticks around the fire to create some kind of stand. Nico picks up the cooking pot that was previously from Eli's bag and places it above the fire.

Nico then opens her personal rucksack to take out a potato, some kind of container, and a big leaf. She takes out a different knife and starts skinning the vegetable. She then stabs holes into the potato and opens the container to pluck some kind of seasoning. The ranger spreads the seasons on the potato and wraps it with the big leaf. Nico places the covered potato in the pot, close the top with a wooden lid, and turns to Eli. "Now we just wait."

"Oh. Okay." Eli watches as Nico cleans out Eli's bag and organizes their items. "You really are prepared."

Nico shrugs as she adds more wood to the fire. "I wouldn't trust anything from these lands and Pa—" Nico coughs into her hand. "My father taught me to be prepared for anything." Nico looks at the side of Eli's face. "Anyway I should change your bandage."

"Oh," Eli blinks, "Okay." Eli watches as Nico pick up the roll of bandage and her ointment container from the bag.

The ranger walks over and leans over Eli. "I'm going to remove it." Eli nods as Nico slowly unravels the damp bandage. "Hmm. It looks like the bleeding stop." Nico re-applies the ointment and wraps a new length of bandage around Eli's head.

Eli stays still. "Did your father teach you this as well?"

"Yes... He told me that it's important to take care of the body."

Eli smiles, "Your father sounds like a great man."

Nico pauses and then resumes her wrapping. "He was."

"Ah." Eli's smile drops and she holds her hands together. "I-I am sorry for your loss."

"It's fine." Nico ties a small knot and tucks it under a layer of the bandage. "It's done."

"I-Thank you."

"No problem." Nico puts the materials away and sits on the log.

They lapse into silence as the fire crackles.

Eli tries not to fidget from the atmosphere. _'There has to be something to talk about.'_ The knight sees the ranger fiddling with one of her knives. _'Oh.'_ "You said you are a ranger correct? What do you do in particular?"

"Hmm..." Nico leans back. "Like I said before, I would usually scout ahead of the army since I can see really far." Nico tucks the knife back into the holster. "If I get in trouble I would run or throw these," She pats her holster, "At them to slow them down."

"Hmm," Eli tilts her head. "Why not use bows? They have longer range do they not?"

Nico shrugs, "Yeah, but I don't really have the strength for it. I could barely pull the string back."

Eli leans on the log. "So why join the expedition?"

"Coins for my family. The prince was willing to pay a lot for those who join." Nico sighs, "Guess I was too eager to see the problems with this 'expedition.'" She turns to Eli. "What about you? Why did you join?"

"Well, when the king asked for anyone to join, I volunteered. But..." Eli has a small smile as she stares at the fire. "I admit I have some wanderlust in me."

"Hoho. So you wanted to explore the world?"

"Something along those lines."

_Sizzle_

"Oh!" Nico stands up and picks up the stick holding the pot. She slowly moves and sets it down on a rocky surface. The ranger quickly opens the lid and steam rises from the pot. "Oh it's really done." She takes out her cooking knife and stabs into the potato. Nico sets the potato down on the lid and cuts it in half. Steam rises from the exposed parts. She turns to Eli. "Let's eat."

Eli nods her head as she stands up and walks over to the ranger.

Nico gingerly picks up a half to test the heat. "It should be good." She extends it to Eli. "Here."

"Thank you." Eli accepts the food and peels back the leaf. _'Wait, Nico is covering her mouth.'_ She looks up and her eyes widen. _'She is cute.'_

"Is there something on my face?" Nico has her hoodie and face-mask down.

"I uh-" Eli stammers, "It's just that this is the first time I saw your face." The blonde turns her face. "You really do take care of your skin." Eli squeezes her eyes shut. _'Why!?'_

"I uh... Thanks."

_'This is too much.'_ Eli rips the leaf and bites into the steamy potato. Flavors explode in her mouth "Mhhhm," Eli moans, "This is simply amazing Nico."

"I mean," Nico scratches the back of head. "This is the best I can do with what I have."

Eli stares at Nico. _'I really want to see what she can do with the best ingredients.'_ "You could become a great cook."

"Really? But..." Nico chews her bottom lip. "I don't know anyone."

_'Does she know how dangerously cute she is right now?'_ Eli gulps. "Do not worry. After we return home, I could give you my recommendation."

Nico jumps up with her hands above her head. "Thank you thank you!" She quickly sits down and coughs into her hand. Eli can see Nico's cheeks red. "Sorry about that."

Eli chuckles, "It is the least I can do. You saved me after all. Now let us eat and delegate night shifts." They both eat in silences but the atmosphere is comfortable now.

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

Eli adjusts her rucksack as she walks behind Nico. The blonde turns her head and looks behind to make sure that the bundle of sticks is tied to her bag. _'It's a little heavy but Nico said it will save time for next time.'_ She turns around and stares at Nico's back. "Hey Nico?"

Nico turns her head as she continues to walk. "Yeah?"

"How long do you think it will take to reach our border?"

"Well," Nico's mask moves, "With the pace we're moving, I'd say a day... maybe a day n' half."

"I see. What do you—"

_Rustle_

_._

_Huff_

Eli and Nico froze as a black bear appeared out of nowhere. They stare at the creature's rear as it continues to plod along the path and sniffs the ground. Eli feels her heart pounding in her chest as leans close to Nico and lowers her voice. "What do we do?"

"Nothing. If it doesn't see us, it'll just go away."

Eli hands tremble, "...And if it does?"

Nico slowly rests her trembling hand on the strap of her bag. "Then we drop everything and run." The bear plods farther in the path.

Eli follows Nico's actions and rests her hand on her bag. "Will it chase us?"

"It's winter season. This thing is looking for food so hopefully it will be distracted with our bags."

"...What do we do if it chases us?"

Nico quietly exhales, "...Then we fight."

_'Is there anything we can use to help us?'_ Eli looks around the area; it is mostly trees and grass. There is an edge some distance away. The knight looks back as the bear stopped at one particular area. Eli tenses as her other hand grips the other strap.

The bear turns around.

Nico tenses, "...Shit."

_ROAR_

"DROP YOUR BAG!" They throw their bags to the ground and take off in a random direction. "GO GO GO!"

_Thump Thump_

Eli peeks behind to see the bear running past the gear. "Nico! It ignored the bags."

"Damn it." Nico takes out her hatchet. "Split up!" Nico turns to the left, waving the axe around her head. "Hey Furball! I'm right here!"

_ROAR_

The bear chases after the nimble ranger.

"Nico!?" Eli grits her teeth. _'So reckless!'_ Eli grips the sheathe and chases after the beast. The knight sees Nico jumping up a tree just as the bear swipes its paw at empty air. The creature got on its hind legs as Eli stops behind it. The blonde draws her sword and swings down on the bear's back.

_Snikt_

The blade briefly bits into the flesh. _'Damn it!'_ She miscalculated the distance and her blade mostly cuts air.

_Grahhh_

The bear drops on the floor and roars in pain.

"Eli?!" The ranger looks down. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing?!" Eli backs away as the bear gets up and turns around.

"I-" Nico looks around the area. "Wait. I have an idea!"

Eli steps back as the bear takes a swipe. "Whatever it is do it now!"

"Okay." Nico jumps down the tree and runs off.

The knight thrusts quick jabs to keep the distance between them. Eli notes a tree on her side.

The bear rears up and takes another swipe at the knight.

Eli steps to the side and the tree shakes. _'No one would survive that.'_

_Shink_

_Shink_

_ROAR_

"HEY!" Nico waves her hands. "I'M RIGHT HERE!"

Eli moves to the side to see the injured bear charging at Nico. _'What is she-'_ Nico is standing near the edge. _'That is her plan!?'_

The bear is going full speed toward Nico. At the very last moment, Nico dives to the side.

_'It worked!?'_

But one of the claws caught Nico's cloak and tugs Nico off the edge as well.

"Ahh!"

"NICO!" Eli sprints over to the area. She reaches to the edge and peers around. "Nico! Where are you?"

_grahhhh..._

Eli turns to the left to see the bear limping away.

_Splash_

She turns to the right to see Nico submerged neck-deep in a pond. "Nico!" The knight carefully traverses down to the pond. Eli bends down and drags Nico up to the ground. The ranger is shivering. "Nico? Are you okay? What do I do?"

"F-" Nico's teeth chatter against each other, "F-Fire."

"Okay." Eli cups her ar—

"Ge-Gentle." Nico hisses.

Eli slows down her movements as she cups her arms under Nico's back and knees. She slowly picks up Nico and makes her way up.

"T-There." Nico points at a clearing.

Eli nods her head and walks to the clearing. She lowers Nico to the ground. "I am going to get our supplies Nico. I will be back." Eli stands—

"C-Clothes," Nico grabs Eli's hand. "O-Off. Too c-cold." Nico lets go and curls inward.

Eli cheeks heat up but she shakes her head. _'No! Now is not the time.'_ The knight takes off her clothing and places them on the ground. She slowly removes everything from Nico's shivering body and adjusts the ranger onto Eli's clothes. Eli averts her eyes and runs to their bags. The knight then takes the bags back to Nico and starts digging nearby.

Eli then tries to pile the wood and tinder into the pit. With everything set, she reaches around the bag for the rock and metal. _'Got it!'_ She brings them out and kneels close to the tinder.

She misses.

She misses again.

_Strike_

There was not enough sparks to light the tinder. "Damn it!" Eli hands tremble as she grips the materials. _'Focus! Nico is depending on you.'_ Eli takes a deep breath and then hits them together.

_Clash_

The tinder lights up.

"Yes!" Eli bends down and gently blows on the fire. After a while the kindling catches on fire and then the sticks. After some time, the fire spreads to all of the wood in the pit. Eli looks back to see the warmth reaching Nico but she is still shivering. Eli frowns and leans closer to Nico. "Nico." The ranger groans. "Nico is there anything else I can do?"

"Y-You..." Nico curls into herself and mumbles something.

"Nico?" Eli leans closer. "I did not hear that."

"...W-We c-c-can s-share our b-bodies to-together... Never mind."

Eli's cheeks flare up but she nods, "Okay." The knight takes off her chainmail.

"E-Eli?"

Eli grabs Nico's clothes and places them near the fire. "We need to get you warm as fast as possible." Eli lies down and cuddles the ranger; she shivers as Nico's cold body is pressed against Eli's skin.

"...T-Thanks." Nico tucks her head under Eli's chin.

Eli sighs, "Happy to help."

_._

_. ._

_Early daybreak..._

_. ._

_._

_Yawn_

Eli opens her eyes and turns around to see a naked Nico by the fire. "Good morning Nico." Eli looks around to see that the sun has not risen yet.

The ranger pokes the fire. "Morning Eli."

"How are you feeling?" Eli pats her clothes.

"Better now." Nico throws the last firewood.

"What should—"

_Growl_

_Growl_

They stare at each other before erupting in laughter. Nico wipes a stray tear. "Wanna eat first?"

Eli smiles, "That sounds lovely."

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

Eli stares at Nico as the ranger adjusts her clothes. "Nico we could have waited for your clothes to completely dry."

"It's fine," Nico waves her hands. "And besides, we have to get to the border as fast as possible."

"If you are sure," Eli walks beside Nico.

"Wait," Nico stops.

The knight places her hand on her sword. "What is it?"

Nico suddenly walks in a different direction.

"Nico?" Eli follows after Nico to a small clearing with a strangely-shaped rock formation in the middle of said clearing.

"Aha!" Nico turns to Eli. "I found this during the first week of the expedition. That means we're close."

Eli smiles, "This is great."

"Ye—" Nico looks behind Eli and her eyes widen. "ELI LOOK OUT!" Nico pushes Eli.

"Wha-"

_THUNK_

"AHHH" Nico falls to the ground with an arrow protruding from her shoulder.

"Nico!" Eli leans towar—

"Enemy!"

Eli pivots and draws her sword in one smooth motion. Her eyes widen, _'Her.'_ While the enemy has no helmet, Eli recognizes the armor design. The enemy warrior throws away their bow and draws out their sword. Eli tries not to look behind. _'She used her last arrow.'_ The knight removes the bandage and bag. "Stay here Nico."

Nico groans.

Eli slowly makes her way as she looks around the area. _'Where are her allies?'_ Her eyes land back on the enemy and the corner of her lips twitches upwards; the area on her side is distorted with bloody claw marks. They meet halfway with their swords raised.

Eli places her hand on her chest. "Eli."

The warrior stares for a few moments and then imitates Eli's action. "Aya." They resume their stances.

The trees sway under the wind.

Eli thrusts her sword toward the head but it was deflected to the side. Aya raises her sword overhead and swings down. The knight pulls back her sword slightly over her head and blocks the strike. In that deadlock, Eli cocks her legs and thrusts her heel into the warrior's hips, pushing Aya to the ground.

Eli charges after with her sword poised to strike but Aya was fast; the warrior rolled into a kneeling position and thrusts her sword out. The knight stops in time and bats away the curved sword, but Aya quickly shifts it back. _'So close.'_ Eli starts walking to the side. Aya stands up and walks to the other direction.

This time Aya initiates with a stab at Eli. Eli deflects it to the side but Aya spins her sword for an overhead strike. Eli holds her weapon horizontally to block the attack. But when the blades connect, Eli feels that the attack was too light. _'Oh no!'_ Aya quickly shifts the angle and makes a diagonal cut at Eli's abdomen.

_Chink_

Stupefied, Aya stares at the small metal rings underneath the coat.

_'Now!'_ Eli thrusts the sword at Aya's head. The warrior pulls back her head to avoid the stab, but now their weapons are beside each other. Eli twists and pulls her sword back, disarming Aya. _'Yes!'_ The warrior's sword drops several feet away from them.

That did not deter Aya as the warrior quickly wraps her arms around Eli's torso. Aya shifts her hips and sweeps her leg at Eli's ankle.

"Ah!"

The both of them fall to the ground. Eli coughs as almost all the air left from her lungs. She looks up to see Aya straddling her. Eli swings her sword but Aya grips the knight's sword-arm smashes it to the ground.

_Smash_

_Smash_

Eli grunts and drops her sword. Eli swings her other arm and punches Aya in the face. The warrior lets go but she starts raining hammer-fists onto Eli's face. Eli tries to cover her face but the strikes are coming through.

_Slam_

"Ah!" Eli feels her would re-open.

_Slam_

_Slam_

_Thunk_

The attacks stops and Eli peeks through the see Nico's hatchet buried in the spot with the claw marks; the ranger herself was behind the warrior. Aya growls and throws an elbow at Nico's temple.

"Ah!" Nico falls back and the axe dislodges from the spot.

Eli seizes the opening and grips her blade with both of her hands. The knight swings with all of her might and stabs at the weakened spot.

_Shink_

Eli grits her teeth as her blade cuts open her hands. _'The pain was worth it.'_ Half of her sword was inside Aya. _'I must have pierced her heart.'_

Aya stares at the wound for several seconds and then her head drops. Eli pushes Aya's body to the side.

_Hah...Hah... 'What a fight.'_ Eli gets up and walks over to Nico. "Nico are you okay?"

Nico groans, "It feels like a club hit me on the head." She opens her eyes and she pauses, "Enough about me, what about your face?"

Eli feels numb in some parts of her face. "I will live." She looks over Nico. "Can you stand?"

Nico tries to get up. "Ugh." Nico gives up. "I feel like vomiting."

Eli saw this before when she practiced with her fellow knights. "Rest for a while Nico."

"Okay."

Eli makes her way to their bags and takes out a shovel. The knight stares at Aya's body. _'Had she been in her peak condition, I am sure she could have rivaled Umi.'_ She shakes her head and makes her way to a clear area. She leans down and begins digging.

_._

_20 minutes later..._

_._

Eli places Aya's sheathed sword on top of the warrior's makeshift grave. _'I pray that you found peace.'_ She turns around to see Nico on the ground and organizing her bag. Eli walks over to Nico. "Are you ready Nico?"

The ranger looks up. "Yeah." She slowly stands up.

"Would you like assistance?" Eli stares at the arrow protruding from Nico's shoulder.

"I'm good." Nico stands on her two feet. "See?" She then wobbles. "Whoa-" Eli catches Nico in her bandaged hand. "...Okay maybe I'm not."

Eli sighs and places Nico on the ground. "You're so reckless."

"Can't deny that."

Eli shoulders the bag and carefully picks up Nico. With everything secured, they start walking. "I apologize that I could not bring your other bag."

"It's okay." Nico leans on Eli.

_._

_. ._

_Hours later..._

_. ._

_._

"Halt! Who goes there!"

The knight and ranger stops at the bridge. They look at each other. Nico tries to shrug but she winces. Eli turns back and raises her voice. "I am Dame Eli of House Ayase! We are survivors from the expedition. Please let us through." Eli's eyes flicker to Nico. "We are injured." The knight watches as someone disappears as the rest continue to stare.

The ranger turns to Eli. "Think they'll let us through?"

Eli raises her eyebrow. "Why would they not?"

"We could be spies for all they know."

"Please do not give them the wrong idea."

Eli spots a ginger-head at the top of the gates and she almost sags in relief.

"Open the gates and get them medical treatment immediately!"

The gate slowly creaks open and various people jogs toward them. Eli's eyebrows shoot up as she spots a redhead. "Maki? What are you doing here?"

"Talk later," Maki assess them and turns towards her crew. "The hooded one will be treated first."

Eli reluctantly allows them to hold Nico as they all walk back to the gate. Once inside, she spots Honoka walking toward them. The knight places her fist on her heart. "General Honoka."

The general returns the salute. "Dame Eli." They make their way to the infirmary. "How are you?"

"Relatively fine." Eli raises her eyebrow at various coat-of-arms. _'Knights? Here?'_

"If it's fine with you," Honoka brings Eli back to focus. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Once inside the infirmary, Maki and her subordinates take Nico to one of the beds. Eli and Honoka walk to one of the corners. The knight takes a breath. "After the ambush..."

_._

_. ._

_Later..._

_. ._

_._

"Well, you two had quite the experience."

Eli sighs as she leans on the wall. "It was." Then she feels a pair of arms wrap around her torso. "Eh Gen—"

"I'm glad you're okay." Honoka mumbles.

Eli looks around to see only Maki and Nico in the room. She returns the hug. "I am sorry for making you worried."

"I'm glad you're here." Honoka is the first one to separate and she recomposes herself. "Anyway, get yourself looked at by Maki."

Eli nods, "Of course."

Honoka nods back. "I'll talk to you later." The general walks out of the infirmary.

The blonde makes her way to the healer. Maki turns around to Eli. "Took you two long enough. Now let me have a look." Maki opens the bandages and looks at Eli wounds. "Hmm. Gash on temple, cuts on both hands, and bruising on the face." Her eyes flicker to Nico. "I assume that she is the one that applied these?"

Eli nods, "Yes she did."

"Hmmm. She's decent."

"How is she?"

Maki reapplies the bandage. "I took out the arrow and she is suffering damage to the head. The both of you won't be on the field for some time."

"Thank you Maki."

"Hmm. Make sure to keep her awake." The healer nods and walks away.

Eli walks over and sits on near Nico. "Hey. How are you doing?"

"Urgh." Nico shifts her head on the bed rest. "So tired."

Eli chuckles, "Unfortunately, you will have to stay awake."

"Whyyyyy."

"To make sure there are no future problems with your head injury.

Nico huffs as she plays with the bed. She suddenly groans, "Ah shit."

"What is it?"

She pulls down her face-mask. "How am I going to get paid?"

Eli blinks at the statement. She then starts laughing.

"What? The contract says that I only get paid after the expedition and I risked my life."

"Do not worry Nico. I will make sure you are compensated for your troubles."

"I uh... Thanks."

"It is of no consequence. And also..." Eli hesitates but she holds Nico's hand. "Since you are under no contract... I am hoping you can work with me." Eli's cheeks are glowing.

Nico is not faring any better as her cheeks are like roses. The ranger averts her head but she squeezes Eli's hand. "...Sure. I wouldn't mind."

Eli beams at the statement.

"Wipe that smile off." Nico huffs, "Well, since I can't go to sleep," Nico gets comfortable. "What's your favorite food?"

"Oh, well..."

As they talk about their lives, more knights and soldiers march into the fortifications around the gate. But that is for another tale.

* * *

* * *

**.**

**Le Fin**

**Wow. Just wow. This story is so much longer that I had planned.**

**Some notes:**

**-I have no idea no how to start fires and how to treat hypothermia; If I was in the wilds I would die.**

**-Still trying to figure out fight scenes.**

**Well, that's about it readers. I'll be taking a mini break as school is going to take most of my time.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Constructive criticisms are appreciated.**

**Bravo Tango out.**


End file.
